


Another Long Shot

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies discuss methods of seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Long Shot

**Author's Note:**

> "The challenge is to use one of these phrases, created by Shakespeare as your prompt." The one I selected was "baited breath" (which should have been "bated breath").
> 
> Well, I couldn't resist that old typo / pun which inspired the classic joke about a cat eating cheese before hunting mice, so here's my version.

"If you wanted to seduce Bodie," mused Linda, the new agent, "what would be the best approach?"

"Unbuttoned blouse and a tray of sausages, chips, hot dogs, and Swiss rolls," Betty offered.

"How about Doyle?"

"Unbuttoned blouse and Mozart and a tray of salad and fruit and a really good white wine. And for Mr Cowley -- "

"Um, I wasn't really..."

"Never mind the blouse," said Sally. "Swill a good mouthful of Glenfiddich round and lure him in with baited breath. And promise him the rest of the bottle afterwards."

"I really fancied one of those two -- "

"You're living in the past, ladies," said Susan. "Sorry, Linda. The best bet with Bodie these days would be disguised as Doyle, and vice versa."

Linda sighed. "What a waste."

They sipped their drinks in pensive silence for a minute.

"Oh, well." Linda shrugged and gathered her coat and handbag. "A girl has to be pragmatic. Which way's the off-licence?"


End file.
